All I can ask for
by Inamioly
Summary: After Gibbs went on his little quest to Mexico, Abby felt abandoned. This is how I picture their "making-up" conversation would go. A little bit of romance, but subtle, just like them.


**A/N: Set a few episodes after Gibbs returns from Mexico in Season 4. Enjoyy!**

It had been an incredibly chilling weekend – and, on top of that, the case had been rough as they come. It was Sunday morning, and a very cold one at that, and Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. His coffee place had just opened its doors, and he went in and out swiftly, shivering as he drove off to the NCIS building.

Hoping for some time alone, he wasn't disappointed as he entered the bullpen to find all the desks unattended. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in the quiet that could never settle whenever his team was present. Walking towards his desk, in the hopes of making sense of the latest happenings, he stopped abruptly. Someone else had already beaten him to it.

Squatting, confused, he murmured. "Abby." He shook her shoulder.

"Mmm..." She mumbled, frowning.

"Abbs, wake up." He tugged gently at one of her ponytails.

She opened her eyes, and Gibbs was prepared to greet her, only he was met with shiny eyes defying his own. "Gibbs." She slurred accusingly, torn between confused and angry.

He retreated. "Geez, Abbs. _Really _not a morning person."

"You... you're here."

"The question is: why are _you_ here? On the floor, where my chair used to be."

"Don't. I don't like you very much right now." She bit her lip. "Although I'm happy to see you." She launched to hug him, and he almost lost balance.

He smiled. "That's my girl. Getting worried here."

Abby sat back on the carpeted floor, eyes shining again. She huffed. "Yeah, right."

Gibbs sighed and sat beside her, unsure of how welcome he was. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Abbs." He waited, patiently, ignoring her resistance. Her make-up, now that he really looked at it, was the tiniest bit smudged on the corners of her eyes. "You been crying?"

"N- no." Abby snapped.

"Crying right now." He informed her. "I know you."

She groaned, frustrated, and wiped the tears that had started falling all of a sudden. When both her hands weren't enough to contain them, Gibbs gently cupped her cheek. "What did I do?"

Abby sniffed. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she moaned. "I'm exhausted from the case, this cold weather is freaking me out – I mean, catch up, it's Spring already – and I didn't sleep well. You don't think it's reasons enough?"

"I would. But it's me you can't look in the eyes."

She frowned, fidgeting, and managed to look away from him. "I can't."

"Abbs." He smiled, staring down at his own hands. "Between you and me, you do all the talking. If you're stopping now, then we might as well give up."

She sighed, and he waited. She lifted her head and signed to him. _I need you to make a promise._

"Always."

_You'll never leave again._

Gibbs wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Okay?"

_I never told you, but I was super mad at you for leaving. I mean, what did Franks have on me? On the team? You bailed on us, Gibbs, and when you came back, when I could finally breathe again, I discovered one thing: I actually couldn't breathe. Not yet. Because I need there to be trust between us, and I needed to yell at you only to get to hug you afterwards, but I didn't. Do you know why? Because I was scared you'd disappear on me again! I don't trust you to stay. I don't... _She sobbed. _I don't trust you not to leave me again. And it's not something I can live with._

"Abby..." He murmured, and held her close in a hug, easily dismissing any attempts to avoid his comfort on her behalf.

"No, Gibbs... no. I don't need you to hug me. I need you to tell me, to promise me... I need to know I can be happy that you came back."

He sighed. "You know I can't promise you that."

She allowed her head to fall on his shoulder, shaking with the sobs.

"I can't promise you that because one day I'll have to go." He kissed her hair. "What I can promise you, though, is that I will never willingly leave you. Ever again."

She started returning the hug, never lifting her head. "Pinky promise?"

"Pink, red, white and blue, and whatever other colour you want."

She muffled a laugh, hands clutching onto his fabric. "Thank you. I could kiss you right now."

Gibbs smiled, blushing ever so subtly at her candidness. He forced her to look him in the eye. "I need you okay with me."

Abby smiled ruefully. "I needed you here. I was beyond worried I was never going to see you again. And I was mad."

"I'll do better next time." He promised.

"And that's all I can ask." She tried to stand up, but right before succeeding, she eyed him, thoughtful, smiling, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**A/N: Eheh, first Gabby story. Somehow, I always pictured them as having a very subtle romance. It's probably not very good, but I think I might get the hang of it when I write more of this a-mah-zing pairing!**

**Again, sorry for the mistakes, but I'm Portuguese... :P**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


End file.
